It's a New Year
by LexysK23
Summary: The group got together for Christmas at the Pai-J house. Now they get together at Nena's house for New Years. Part of the Fireproof Flame series. Return of the Bella-Knight Curse. One-Shot


_**It's a New Year**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 2,281  
Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the plot, just how the story goes.  
Author's Note: Here you guys go. A Christmas story, and the return of the Bella-Knight curse. Enjoy you guys.**

* * *

DECEMBER 31, 2025

John watched as Nikki put the final touches on Brittany's appearance. The three year old looked like a princess in his eyes. He never thought he would have a daughter _and_ son in his life. He never saw himself married to Nikki Bella. He never thought he would be in that position, the one he was in.

It was the Cena house the group of friends was meeting at for that holiday. They all would chose who was doing what for what day before hand and John and Nikki got New Years. They tried to spend holidays together if they could. There were times they couldn't. Like the Christmas the year before, when Paige and AJ took the children to Norwich England to spend the holiday with her family. There were moments he spend the holiday with his parents, or Nikki's family.

But it was the year they were all going to be together. The group of friends hadn't really hung out since Christmas. Although the Ambrose and Rollins family have hung out. And the Rollins and Knight-Mendez family have been together. And Nikki and Brie wanted to raise their families close to each other, so they were.

There was a knock on the door. Tyler shot up, read to see his friends. "I'll get it!"

John grinned and watched as his six-year-old son went to open the door. He didn't say anything. Tyler opened the door and grinned when he saw a group of people standing in front of him.

"Welcome to Casa Cena," Tyler said, as he stepped to the side and let the group into the house.

The people walked in. Daniel even ruffled Tyler's hair. The small boy giggled and tried to fix his hair.

John stood up and led the men to the backyard. He grinned when he saw Hunter standing next to his mother. AJ held her youngest son's hand.

John saw Seth tap Graham's shoulder and lead him somewhere else. Paige, Emma, and Brie headed to the kitchen, where Nikki and Brittany were. Sasha lead the girls to the back.

 _ **It's a New Year**_

SETH handed Graham a Coke can, while he opened his beer. He took a sip, before turning to the boy who held his name.

"I know you like Cassie," Seth said, watching the boy pale. Graham looked away, not staring at his best friend's father.

"She's my best friend," Graham whispered, as he looked to the ground.

"I know. And you're her best friend. You're all she talks about at home."

Graham looked up, his eyes wide and filled with hope. Seth placed his beer next to him and turned to the boy.

"You're three years old. And you don't know about sex, and pregnancy, or make out sessions, and that's great. But you treat my girl like a princess, and I'm grateful she has you."

Graham just stared at his uncle. "What's sex?"

Seth shot up. "Let's get you back to your mothers. They probably want you to greet Uncle Cena and Aunt Nikki."

"But, what's sex?"

 _ **It's a New Year**_

EMMA had Hunter on her lap, while she watched Paige help Nikki and Brie with dinner. The younger of the women nodded as Nikki listed the things she needed. Brie had left to prepare the table, which Sasha helped.

"He's almost going to talk," AJ said, as she sat next to Emma.

Emma turned to Hunter. "Can you say "Aunt Emma?" I know you can Hunt."

Hunter just placed his hand in his mouth. Emma laughed and shook her head. She turned back to look at the women in front of her.

Paige and Nikki were standing next to each other. Paige was cutting the vegetables, while Nikki was trying to open a bottle. She tried to pull it off, but then her hand slipped. She ended up smacking Paige, who was luckily not holding a knife at the moment. She fell to the ground.

"I swear Nikki, you are going to end me," Paige muttered, as she picked herself up.

Nikki noticed the wooden cutting board was about to fall. She grabbed it before it fell to the ground. But when she grabbed it, she dropped the bottle of sauce she had been trying to open. It fell and shattered all over the ground.

Paige shook her head. She took a step, but didn't notice the mess under her shoe. Her foot touched the ground, and then she ended on the ground. She sighed, feeling the sting of pain on her back. She pushed herself up. But she felt pain on her hand. She raised her hand, to see pieces of glass on her hand. She could already see the blood.

"Fuck," Paige said, as she picked up her other hand, to see glass there too. "You are trying to fuckin' kill me?"

Emma and AJ just sat there, frozen. They could not believe what they had just seen. Hunter giggled and clapped his hands. " _Fuck_."

AJ slapped her forehead. "Damn it Paige, you just had one job!"

Paige gave AJ a small smile. She showed AJ her bloody hands.

"Mama!" Rosie shouted, as she ran into the house. Her cousins and brother behind her. She stopped, when she saw the mess and blood on her mother's hands.

"Mama! What happened?" Graham asked, his eyes wide. He wanted to take step towards his mothers, but Rosie stopped him.

"The curse got her. She's gonna be okay," Rosie said, shaking her head.

Emma laughed when she heard that.

"What curse?" Cassie asked, frowning.

"Aunt Nikki has been trying to kill mama for years. It's a curse."

Brittany turned to her mother. "That's not nice."

"Do you ever wonder why we always get hurt when we're around Rosie?" Tyler asked, pointing to himself and Noah. All the kids nodded.

"It's the curse. We call it the Bella-Knight curse," Noah said, shaking his head. "We should go. Aunt Paige is going to be okay."

Tyler nodded, and each kid started to leave. Hunter started to struggle against Emma until he was placed on the ground. Rosie walked up to her aunt. "It's okay. I'll take care of him, right Hunt?"

Hunter nodded, a smile on his face.

Rosie grabbed her brother's hand and led him outside.

AJ turned the tap water on and started to wipe the blood, and took off the pieces of class. She turned the water off when she didn't see any more glass. She turned to Nikki, who had grabbed her first aid. The New Jersey native started to wrap her wife's palms with bandaids. Once she was done, she placed a kiss on her wife's wounded hands.

"My lips hurt too." AJ smirked, as she remembered the day the curse first started.

 _ **It's a New Year**_

The group of friends sat around the table. The kids on one side and the adults on the other. Hunter was sitting between Summer and Brie, who wanted to have him near them. They had complained to the mothers that they didn't get to spend a lot of time with the youngest of the group.

Noah turned to Rosie. "Can you pass the juice?"

Rosie nodded. She grabbed the pitcher of orange juice, and tried to pass it to the boy, but it was too heavy. She ended up letting it slip, and some of it slipped on Tyler's lap. A chunk of ice fell, onto Tyler's lap. He hissed in pain and from the cold. Rosie gasped, and moved the pitcher.

Noah had gotten up, just as Rosie swung the pitcher. She ended up hitting Tyler.

"The curse," Abby said, as she continued to eat.

Dean started to laugh. Soon, everyone at the table started to laugh with him.

 _ **It's a New Year**_

SASHA leaned against Corey, who just kissed her cheek. "The New Year is about to start," Corey whispered.

Sasha smiled, and nodded. They were watching the big television in front of her. They were waiting for the ball to drop.

Some of the kids were already asleep inside the house. Stacey, Hailey, Caitlin, Logan, Brittany, Marco, and Hunter had all fallen sleep. The others were almost falling sleep next to their parents.

Dean pulled Abby close to him and wrapped his sweater around her. The small girl giggled, and leaned against her father. Summer just leaned next to them. She grabbed her daughter's hand.

"I love you," Summer whispered, smiling softly.

"I love you too. Thanks for not giving up on me," Dean said, as he pulled his daughter and squished her between as he hugged his wife.

"Awe, Dean is so adorable," Seth said smirking.

Emma just smacked him. She shook her head and turned to her youngest daughter. "Go sleep with your sister."

Cassie shook her head. "No."

Emma shook her head and smiled. "You want to see the ball drop?"

Cassie nodded her head.

"Then I'll keep you awake," Seth said, grinning. He turned to his daughter. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Cassie grinned.

"So you're okay?" Nikki asked her son who nodded.

"Doesn't hurt anymore."

John nodded. Tyler than turned to his mother. "This is what happens when you hurt Aunt Paige."

Brittany just laughed, watching the expression on her mother. She snuggled closer to her father, as she watched Nikki and Tyler talk.

Brie shook her head. "Why does _my_ son have to get hurt then?"

Noah grinned, as he touched his bump. He looked to the television, which was getting close to midnight. He then turned to his mother. "It's the _Bella's_ curse Ma. I'm a Bella by blood."

Daniel chimed in. "At least it stopped at the Rosie, Ty, and Noah. Imagine if it got to Graham, Brit, and Hailes?"

"Who would be doing to hurting?"

"Be glad we don't find out."

Brie nodded. She just hugged her son close. The small boy struggled, but Daniel just ruffled his hair.

"Are you ready for midnight?" AJ asked Graham, who was sitting on her lap. The three year old nodded.

"So, anyone you like?" Paige asked her eldest child. She watched as Rosie blushed. Paige smirked, when she saw her daughter's eyes shift to the Bryan family. She looked up to look at her wife, who also noticed.

"You can always tell us if you're crushing on someone. We won't judge or make fun of you. Both of you, okay?" AJ said, smiling softly. Both her children nodded. Everyone stood up and moved near each other as the clock started getting closer.

 _Five!_

Seth pulled Emma near, as Cassie moved away from her parents. Dean picked Abby up and held her near.

 _Four!_

John grabbed Nikki's hand. Brittany stood near her father while Tyler stood on the other side. Graham started to move away from his mothers.

 _Three!_

Noah started to vibrate in place, as the clock got closer. His parents stood behind him, smiling at each other.

 _Two!_

Both of Corey and Sasha's kids were asleep. Sasha placed her head on her husband's chest.

 _One!_

AJ grabbed Paige by the neck and kissed her. The other parents followed their example. They pulled away, just in time to see Graham press his lips against Cassie's.

"Happy New Year!"

 _ **It's a New Year**_

ROSIE and Hunter were asleep in their beds. Graham was falling sleep, but his mothers wanted to talk to him. They sat the boy down.

"So, you kissed Cassie," Paige started off, a small smile on her face.

"You an' Mommy do it," Graham responded, frowning.

"Your mother and I are married," AJ told her son.

"We just want to know why you kissed her."

"I like Cass."

"We know. And we are glad that you like her."

Graham nodded. He kissed his mothers' on their cheeks and told them goodnight. He started to walk away, but then stopped. "Mama," he called out.

Paige looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Wha's sex?"

Both mothers froze. They looked to each other and back their son. "Who told you that word?"

"Uncle Seth."

AJ walked to her son. "It's nothing you have to worry about for a _long_ time. Go to bed and forget what Uncle Seth taught you."

Graham nodded and left. AJ turned to her wife.

"I am going to _kill_ him!"


End file.
